Silent Heart
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Una melodía perdida flota sobre el mar como triste requiem... ¿podrá convertirse en melodía de esperanza? Eso quedará a cargo de uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón. Oneshot.


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada.

_Silent Heart_

_By Goddess Rhiannon 20/7/05_

Era una noche gris en la bahía de Cabo Sunion, el aire se sentía pesado y húmedo, unas oscuras nubes de tormenta acechaban desde el horizonte, el mar parecía presentir que una tempestad se desataría y azotaba embravecido las rocas que se encontraban sobresaliendo al pie de un risco bastante alto. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera salido de su casa en una noche como esa, pero había alguien que no temía a los elementos para nada y caminaba por la costa, dejando que el suave oleaje que llegaba a la playa le mojara los pies protegidos por una armadura color dorada. Este extraño personaje miraba con tranquilidad la furia del mar, estaba acostumbrado a este y no le resultaba amenazante en absoluto. El muchacho siguió caminando dejando que el viento le enredara su cabello color violeta, por suerte lo llevaba corto, sino tendría problemas para desenredarlo más tarde.

Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, algunos relámpagos se podían ver también, pero nada parecía molestar al sujeto, un relámpago cayó cerca del risco e iluminó por una fracción de segundo una figura que parecía ser humana, el muchacho agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un vestido, era una mujer entonces, pero ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo caminando en línea recta hacia el final del risco? Él pensó que parecía más una aparición que una ser viviente, por lo que decidió ir a investigar. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien con esa mujer, llevaba algo en su mano derecha, pero él no alcanzaba a distinguir que era. La mujer llegó a la punta de risco y pensaba dar un último paso para caer en sus filosas profundidades, por lo que el muchacho decidió inmovilizarla, ya que no podría llegar físicamente a tiempo. Se llevó su flauta traversa a los labios y entonó una melodía, parecía haber tenido efecto, ya que la mujer se quedó quieta. Él aprovechó para ir caminando tranquilamente hacia arriba, sin dejar de tocar, esa era su melodía de ataque más normal, sólo inmovilizaba a su atacante, pero utilizó el menor rango de sonido para no lastimarla. Cuando llegó, y para su total asombro, la mujer se dio vuelta para encararlo y se llevó algo que parecía otra flauta a los labios, con una habilidad sorprendente reprodujo los acordes que él había tocado con una facilidad que dejó al muchacho helado; nadie nunca había podido reproducir tan bien su Dead End Synphony.

"¿Por qué querías caminar hacia tu muerte?" Preguntó él después de que ella terminara de tocar. La chica no parecía estar mirándolo, sus ojos, de un color azul oscuro, parecían vedados con un velo que hacía difícil leer en ellos ninguna emoción, se veían opacos y vacios. Además tenía el rostro muy pálido, se habría podido decir que jamás había sido tocada por los rayos del sol, su cabello era negro pero estaba opaco y sin vida, parecía tan muerto como el resto de ella, el vestido muy grande y sin forma no ayudaba en absoluto.

"¿Puedes hablar?" Volvió a intentar él, pero la chica seguía en estado catatónico, sin contestarle, se dio media vuelta y caminó los pasos que le faltaban para caer del todo, pero él fue más rápido y la sostuvo de la cintura. Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo, no le importaba caer o no, ni tampoco si lo arrastraba a él en el intento. Con decir que el muchacho se estaba cansando de monologar y tratar de que la muy idiota no se matara era poco, así que con un fuerte tirón la sentó en el suelo y se paró delante entre el despeñadero y ella.

"¡Déjate de estupideces! El océano está bastante lleno de basura para arrojar más" Dijo en tono ofuscado, pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, a lo único que atinó fue a llevar las piernas en contra de su pecho y esconder el rostro entre las rodillas, su cabello haciendo de cortina. Él suspiró, parecía ser que esta chiquilla estaba psíquicamente destrozada, era inestable, de seguro intentaría suicidarse de nuevo de alguna otra manera... además, porque demonios se preocupaba, si era tan cobarde, pues que hiciera su gusto.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que los que se quitan la vida son condenados por toda la eternidad por ser cobardes y no poder enfrentar sus problemas" Le dijo como última cosa y comenzó a caminar de regreso, cuando le pasó por al lado, ella solamente atinó a agarrar su capa y tirar de esta. Eso hizo que él se volviera y se la quedara mirando extrañado, parecía un animal abandonado pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Él suspiró y pensó por un segundo lo que iba a hacer. Si se iba y la dejaba, era muy probable que ella terminara con lo que había empezado; y si se la llevaba ahora con él, tendría que ocuparse de encontrar a su familia y procurar que le dieran atención psicológica urgente. Se decidió mejor por lo segundo, no quería tener su muerte en la consciencia; así que se dio vuelta y la cargó en brazos, ella era muy dócil, no peleaba ni se debatía, parecía haber perdido hasta la voluntad de hacer eso.

-0-

Caminó de regreso cargando a la frágil muchacha mientras ella seguía ovillada y sin reaccionar de ninguna forma. Como no sabía de donde venía, prefirió llevarla a la mansión Solo, donde de seguro el Sr. Julián podría encontrar de donde provenía. Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, enseguida la llevó a la sala de estar y la sentó en uno de los amplios sofás que había allí; una criada se le acercó y le preguntó quien era, a lo que él sólo se encogió de hombros y pidió que le avisaran al Sr. Julián que él quería verlo. La chica levantó la cabeza al ver que estaba sola en ese extraño lugar, el sofá parecía cómodo así que se recostó y se quedó dormida.

"¿Quieres saber de dónde es ella?" Preguntó Julián extrañado, su Marina asintió, Julián se rascó la nuca desconcertado, era raro ver a Sorrento tan interesado por una chica cualquiera que era suicida para colmo.

"¿Sabes al menos su nombre?"

"Pues, no, no quiere hablar, quizás por la mañana nos diga algo... no parece ser alguien normal, parece estar en otro mundo más que en este" Dijo Sorrento, Julián asintió, por la mañana vería lo que podía hacer por ella.

"Llévala a la habitación de huéspedes entonces" Dijo Julián y se retiró, el otro joven asintió y regresó en busca de la misteriosa chica, la encontró dormida en el sofá, parecía tener frío ya que estaba temblando, era verano pero las noches podían ponerse frescas. Sorrento suspiró por enésima vez desde que la había encontrado y la levantó en brazos, la chica endureció el cuerpo y no dejaba de temblar, eso llamó la atención del muchacho, nadie hacía eso salvo que hubiera sido lastimado con anterioridad; se le ocurrió tomar su brazo y levantar la manga. Encontró exactamente lo que pensaba. Golpes. Y muy feos, la chica era maltratada. La Marina la miró con pena, alguien tan frágil no podía defenderse, quizás llevarla con su familia sería un error...

El muchacho la dejó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, la chica dormía profundamente sin percatarse siquiera que él la había arropado, luego de dejarla lo más cómoda posible, Sorrento le echó una última mirada cargada de pena y se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó al sentir los rayos del sol dándole directamente sobre el rostro, se desperezó un poco, al menos todo lo que su pobre cuerpo soportaba, se restregó los ojos y miró en derredor en forma casi desesperada, no sabía dónde estaba y el extraño muchacho de la armadura no se veía por ningún lado. La chica se levantó de la cama lentamente, y se dirigió a la ventana, de allí se podía ver el mar y parte de la playa, era una visión muy bonita, también un risco alto y escarpado, en donde, para total sorpresa de la chica, parecía que alguien se estaba por lanzar hacia abajo, ella alcanzó a divisar que se trataba del muchacho de cabello lila, ya por la armadura, ya por la capa, sabía que era él, ella golpeó casi con desesperación al ver que el se zambullía, esperó en vano a que saliera del agua, pero nada, había sido tragado por las oscuras profundidades oceánicas. En ese momento, una señora ya entrada en años llamó a la puerta, más al no recibir respuesta, la abrió un poco sólo para encontrar a la muchacha pegada al vidrio de la ventana y con una mirada de desesperación terrible. La mujer se le acercó despacio y miró por la misma sin ver nada. La chica, al ver que la mujer estaba tan cerca de ella, saltó para alejarse cual animal asustado, buscando una forma de escapar, la puerta estaba abierta, así que para allí enfiló, pero un hombre entró por esta al mismo tiempo y se topó con la asustada chica que se debatió en los brazos del sujeto.

"Oh, no, no pequeña, él no te hará daño, es el médico de la familia que viene a ver como estás" Le dijo la mujer, tratando de calmarla con dulces palabras, pero la chica, no bien se vio libre, corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, mirándolos con desconfianza y miedo.

"No te preocupes, nadie te lastimará. Yo soy el Dr. Natchios, el médico de la familia Solo, sólo quiero revisar tu estado físico... aunque creo que necesitaremos que alguien chequee tu estado psíquico también" Dijo el buen hombre, viendo la cara de susto de la pobre chica, la mujer se le acercó con una sonrisa y una mantilla para que se la pusiera a los hombros.

"Vamos, vamos, no te aflijas, te ayudaremos a reponerte y verás que bien te sentirás, por cierto mi nombre en Ianthe, aunque me llaman Nana" Le dijo la amable mujer, pero la chica no abandonaba su instancia de animal enjaulado y en cuanto ambos se descuidaron, salió por la puerta corriendo hacia el amplio pasillo, allí se topó con Julián, que venía a ver como estaba, pero se sorprendió de verla pasar ligera como gacela a su lado.

La chica no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la puerta de salida, para ese momento tenía a Julián, Ianthe y el doctor tras sus huellas, más ella siguió corriendo hacia la playa. Por fin se detuvo cerca del lugar en donde había visto desaparecer al muchacho y miró acorralada para todos lados, ellos ya casi la habían alcanzado. La chica miró con decisión hacia el mar y comenzó a caminar hacia este sin temor a que la arrastrara.

"¡Regresa, es peligroso aquí, el agua es traicionera!" Le gritó Julián, pero la chica nada, parecía no escuchar.

"¡Será mejor que vayas por ella o se ahogará!" Dijo Ianthe, Julián se quitó la chaqueta y corrió hacia ella, la chica en cuestión ya tenía el agua hasta el cuello cuando se vio arrastrada por dos brazos; se debatió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero Julián no la soltó hasta que pudieron salir a la playa.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Le espetó Julián, recuperando el aire, la chica no lo miraba, estaba sentada en la arena y parecía tener la mirada perdida. Ianthe le puso la mantilla que aún cargaba, en los hombros, la quiso ayudar a incorporarse, pero ella hacia peso muerto y para la pobre mujer eso era mucho esfuerzo.

"Déjala, Ianthe, yo la levantaré" Dijo el médico y la levantó con poco esfuerzo, ya que la chica era muy liviana y él un hombre corpulento. Julián la observó algo ofuscado, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran.

"Vamos, preciosa, regresemos, lo que sea que busques no lo encontrarás en el fondo del mar" Le dijo el doctor y la ayudó a caminar, los otros dos los siguieron de cerca. Luego de dejar a la muchacha con Ianthe en la habitación de vuelta, el médico llevó a un lado a Julián para hablarle.

"Sr. Julián, me temo que esta muchacha sufra de un desorden emocional bastante agudo, si ya intentó suicidarse una vez, lo volverá a intentar, le sugiero que después de que la examine le busque a un especialista de inmediato, quizás aún estemos a tiempo de salvarla de ella misma" Dijo el hombre, Julián suspiró, la verdad que Sorrento le había dejado un gran problema entre manos.

"Si, esta bien, pero quiero que la revise y me diga que más le falta además de un cerebro nuevo" Le contestó el joven heredero, el médico rió, Julián no era una persona paciente y aplomada, y esta chica le iba a sacar canas verdes por lo que se veía.

"Está bien, iré a verla entonces" Dijo el amable doctor, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Oh, vamos, déjame ayudarte a quitarte esa ropa mojada ¿no querrás resfriarte verdad?" Le dijo con amabilidad la mujer, pero la chica no se dejó tocar ni ayudar, ella se quitó sola el vestido, dejando al descubierto su maltratado cuerpo, Ianthe se horrorizó al ver los moretones, era obvio que ella no querría ni ser rosada, eso debía dolerle mucho.

"Oh, pobrecita ¿quién te hizo eso? Sea quien sea es un bastardo desalmado. No te preocupes, aquí te protegerán, el niño Julián no es tan hosco como quiere hacer parecer, sólo es un poco gruñón cuando lo ignoran, demasiado mimado... pero que digo, si es un poco mi culpa por malcriarlo" Dijo la mujer sonriéndole a la chica, pero ella nada, seguía en su propio mundo e ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Ianthe le pasó un camisón por la cabeza con toda la suavidad que pudo justo antes de que el doctor llegara.

"Doctor, ella está muy golpeada y demasiado delgada, quizás le pueda dar algo para que el cuerpo no le duela tanto" Le susurró Ianthe, el médico asintió y trató de ver por el mismo el daño, cosa que fue difícil ya que ella se resistió hasta el último momento. Por fin, con la ayuda de Ianthe, el médico pudo echarle una ojeada al cuerpo de la joven. Realmente quien la hubiese lastimado así debería estar tras las rejas. Suspirando, se sentó pesadamente en el escritorio que había en la habitación y escribió un par de recetas, las cuales le tendió a la ama de llaves.

"Dale estas píldoras cada seis horas, si se queja mucho cada cuatro, te prescribiré una dieta para rehabilitarla, de seguro tiene anemia por falta de una buena alimentación" Le dijo el médico, Ianthe resopló, ella se encargaría de darle una buena alimentación, nada mejor que sus comidas.

Luego de que el médico partiera, la mujer se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, la chica ni la miró, tenía la vista clavada en la ventana otra vez.

"¿Cómo te llamas, tesoro?... Bueno, no quieres hablar aún, está bien, ya sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras. Sorrento regresará pronto y quizás con él sí quieras hablar. Veo que tocas la flauta, Sorrento también y lo hace como nadie, es realmente un genio" Ianthe trataba de iniciar una conversación, pero la chica nada, sólo reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando del muchacho que la había traído anoche, lo relacionó cuando Ianthe dijo que tocaba la flauta, por lo que averiguó que se hacía llamar Sorrento.

"Oh, veo que te acuerdas de él ¿uh? Bueno, no te culpo, es tan buen muchacho, tan amable y tranquilo; Julián le tiene mucho afecto, ahora está en el templo submarino de Poseidón, creo que está supervisando la reconstrucción o algo así. De seguro querrá que le prepare algún postre para cuando regrese" Dijo la mujer, jalando de la mano de la chica, que la siguió con docilidad, parecía estar escuchando atentamente todo lo referido al misterioso muchacho. Ianthe le había preparado una tina con agua bien caliente y le había agregado algunas sales que ayudarían a relajar su cuerpo. La chica se sumergió sin protestar, pero cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor, Ianthe le palmeó la cabeza y la ayudó a terminar con el baño. Primero le lavó el largo y enmarañado cabello, le costó bastante desenredarlo, pero nada se resistía a un buen acondicionador. La muchacha permaneció sumisa mientras la buena mujer terminaba con su cabellera. Luego la dejó sola para que ella misma terminara de bañarse. La chica ni lerda ni perezosa, enjabonó su maltratado cuerpo cuidando de no frotar muy fuerte donde había moretones más recientes. Ianthe le alcanzó una toalla y algo de ropa de cama en cuanto la vio salir del baño.

Luego de un rato, la chica se puso un camisón liviano de verano y se metió en la cama otra vez, se comportaba más dócil ahora, la mujer era muy buena, no parecía querer lastimarla. Quizás después de todo podría confiar en ella.

"Bueno, te traeré el almuerzo, debes hacer reposo y no te preocupes, en cuanto Sorrento llegue, le diré que te venga a ver" Dijo Ianthe y se retiró, la chica tomó su flauta y la acarició con afecto, la música era su vida y sin ella de que le servía seguir en este mundo. Se llevó el instrumento a los labios y comenzó a tocar una melodía dulce que sonaba a canción de cuna.

-0-

Sorrento regresó por la noche como siempre, Julián casi no lo dejó llegar que ya le estaba diciendo lo que su preciosa suicida había intentado hoy, Sorrento suspiró, el señor Julián tenía todo el derecho del mundo de enojarse, pero debía comprender que la chica no estaba en sus cabales aún.

"¿Ha dicho al menos su nombre?" Preguntó a Julián, el otro negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, Sorrento se disculpó y se fue a ver a la misteriosa chica.

"Oh, vamos, la comida está muy sabrosa, cariño, el médico dijo que tienes que comer, sino jamás te recuperarás" trataba de convencerla Ianthe, la chica no había tocado bocado de su plato y miraba de forma perdida hacia un costado, la mujer ya no sabía que hacer con ella, se negaba a tomar las pastillas y a comer nada, lo único que había hecho era tomar algo de agua, pero nada más. Alguien tocó a la puerta y la pobre mujer suspiró y fue a abrir, se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa al ver a Sorrento, que le sonrió a su vez.

"Gracias al cielo, a ver si tú le haces comer algo, yo ya no sé que hacer" Dijo Ianthe y lo dejó solo con la chica. Ella volteó el rostro lentamente para mirarlo, Sorrento le sostuvo la mirada arqueando una ceja, luego miró la comida intacta en la bandeja y frunció el ceño. Se acercó a ella sentándose al borde de la cama, dejando lo que parecía una libreta y un lápiz en la mesa de luz.

"Si no comes, no tendrás fuerza ni para tocar la flauta" Le dijo, ella seguía mirándolo de forma curiosa, cosa que estaba inquietando al naturalmente tranquilo muchacho.

"Bueno, pongámoslo mejor, si no comes, puedes olvidarte de mí, no regresaré a verte más" Eso pareció mover algo en los ojos oscuro azul que se agrandaron un poco. Sorrento pensó que la amenaza no surtiría efecto, pero para su sorpresa, después de un par de minutos, la chica agarró su cuchara y empezó a tomar algo de la sopa. Sorrento le sonrió.

"Así está mejor. Cuando termines, quiero que me hagas un gran favor, me encantaría poder llamarte de otra manera más que 'chica misteriosa'" Dijo persuasivamente, mientras la veía comer.; ella levantó la vista del plato y vio la libreta que él había traído consigo; asintió y, al terminar su comida, la tomó y escribió algo en ella. Sorrento esperaba pacientemente, ya que esa era su mejor virtud, a que la joven terminara de escribir. La chica le pasó la libreta y por primera vez él supo su nombre.

"Millisant. Que nombre tan extraño, bonito, pero extraño" Dijo él, ella arqueó la comisura de su labio, eso era lo más cercano a una sonrisa hasta ahora.

"Bien, Milli, ¿no te molesta que te llame Mili, verdad?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría saber que tanto sabes tocar la flauta traversa, debes de ser buena, ya que imitaste casi a la perfección mi 'Dead End Simphony' cosa que te sugiero no vuelvas a hacer" Le dijo Sorrento medio en broma, ya que aunque pudiera reproducir los mismos acordes, no tenía el poder que él mismo ejercía a través de su flauta. La chica sonrió de verdad esta vez, era la primera vez que alguien apreciaba su música, Sorrento se quedó sorprendido, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y tierna cuando quería.

"Vaya, así que también puedes sonreír, yo ya pensaba que eras como una muñeca de porcelana, sabes, tienes una sonrisa muy linda, deberías mostrársela más seguida al mundo" Millisant lo miró extrañada, pero no dejó de sonreír, la verdad es que el mundo debería ganarse el poder ver su sonrisa de ahora en más, como lo había hecho Sorrento.

-0-

"Con un nombre tan particular como este no creo que vaya a ser demasiado difícil hallar a su familia" Dijo Julián, que le entregó los datos que tenía a uno de los inspectores de la policía. El hombre no dijo nada y asintió.

"En cuanto sepamos algo, le informaremos" Dijo el inspector, retirándose. Julián suspiró, esperaba saber algo más de ella pronto. No le gustaba tener a alguien totalmente desconocido en su casa.

Había pasado mes y medio, y en ese tiempo, Sorrento había logrado que Millisant se relajara y disfrutara un poco más la vida, ya no parecía tan triste y realmente parecía la chica más feliz del mundo tocando la flauta junto a él. Ianthe la mimaba como una madre y había podido descifrar hasta el postre que más le gustaba a la chica. Curiosamente no era difícil de preparar, los bollos rellenos con crema eran su especialidad, a Sorrento también le gustaban sobremanera, así que se dedicó a prepararlos siempre que podía.

"¿Quieres ir a caminar por el pueblo hoy?" Ofreció una tarde Sorrento, Milli pareció vacilar por un segundo, pero como era Sorrento quien se lo pedía, aceptó. Él le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, Ianthe también los acompañó, quería comprar algo de fruta y no confiaba en nadie para que lo hiciera bien.

"Dime, Milli, ¿desde cuándo estudias música?" Preguntó la mujer, mirándola con curiosidad, ella se quedó pensativa, Sorrento se había rezagado dando indicaciones a unos turistas, así que ellas estaban solas.

Mili tomó su libreta y garabateó algo que parecía un número, Ianthe fijó la vista, porque sin sus anteojos estaba medio perdida, pero logró descifrar que era desde los cinco años.

"Oh, eso es bastante tiempo, ya que tienes diecisiete años, aunque aún te queda mucho por recorrer. Por cierto, aquí entre nos... ¿a ti te gusta Sorrento, verdad?" Dijo Ianthe con un brillo travieso en los ojos, Millisant se sonrojó y abrió los ojos grandes como platos ¿era tan obvio?

"Oh, vamos, yo no diré nada, pero cualquier observador desprevenido se daría cuenta por la forma en que lo miras, lástima que él sea tan despistado y no se haya dado cuenta" Dijo la mujer, levantando la mirada al cielo, Milli había bajado la cabeza dejando que sus largos y ahora brillantes y sedosos cabellos le taparan el rostro, ocultando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ianthe no pudo importunarla más ya que Sorrento las alcanzó en ese momento.

"Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho" Dijo él, mientras Milli seguía mirando al suelo, Ianthe le sonrió a Sorrento con picardía y se detuvo a comprar algunas verduras, el muchacho notó enseguida la extraña actitud de Millisant.

"¿Te pasa algo, Milli?" Le dijo con un tono tan dulce que podría derretir un témpano de hielo, la chica se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible, pero negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo. Sorrento no se conformó con eso y le tomó el mentón con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

Millisant lo miró a los ojos medio a la fuerza, Sorrento lograba desarmarla sólo con una mirada tierna o una palabra susurrada de manera cálida y tranquilizadora, no era justo que la afectara así. Gracias a los cielos, Ianthe se apareció cargando sus bolsas, distrayendo la atención de la pareja. Ambos se ofrecieron a llevar las bolsas, cosa que la mujer agradeció, ya que eran bastantes.

Se adentraron más en la feria, tan ruidosa y llena de vida, con cientos de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, otras pregonando a viva voz su mercadería. Milli observaba todo extasiada, nunca la habían dejado acercarse a ningún lugar como ese antes. Después de pasear un rato, la chica se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían adornos hechos con caracoles, no se dio cuenta que Sorrento e Ianthe no se habían percatado de que ella estaba rezagada, lo que la hizo alejarse de ellos una buena distancia. En cuanto la joven se dio cuenta, la pobre empezó a desesperar, había demasiada gente, no lograba divisarlos por ninguna parte, por lo que empezó a caminar sin rumbo. El hecho de ver una chica sola y distraída hizo que llamara la atención de un muchacho muy bien vestido, por lo que él y dos de sus amigos la siguieron discretamente, antes nadie había reparado en ella, pero ahora Millisant se veía diferente; su piel parecía más tersa y delicada que antes, además el sol le había dado un suave tono dorado; su cabello se veía sedoso y brillante y su figura se había rellenado gracias a los cuidados que Ianthe le había dispensado en cuestión alimenticia, era otra persona y se veía muy atractiva. Los muchachos la siguieron hasta que lograron alcanzarla, el muchacho bien vestido le tomó el brazo y logró captar la atención de la joven. Desconcertada por tener tres sujetos alrededor de ella, Milli se asustó de estos desconocidos, pero no podía siquiera articulas un leve grito para pedir ayuda.

"Hola, preciosa ¿qué haces tan sola? ¿No quieres mejor que te acompañemos? Nos divertiremos los cuatro" Dijo el sujeto, más ella negó con la cabeza y trató de zafarse del fuerte agarre sin éxito, era muy débil en comparación con un hombre, además la aterraban, él único que no le provocaba miedo era Sorrento.

"¿Por qué no contestas, uh?" Dijo otro de los sujetos, Millisant peleó con más fuerza para escapar, dándole un fuerte pisotón al que la tenía agarrada del brazo casi lo logró escabullirse, pero el tercero la atrapó de la cintura, ahora la rodeaban cual buitres, no tenía salida.

"Así que eres muda, bueno, mejor así no gritarás" Dijo satisfecho el primero, los otros dos asintieron sonriendo siniestramente, la pobre Millisant palideció de miedo, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados por el terror que paralizaba su cuerpo. Cuando la empezaron a arrastrar en contra de su voluntad hacia un lugar más despoblado de gente, se encontraron con que alguien les estaba cerrando el paso.

"Creo que la señorita no quiere su compañía" Dijo un hombre alto y de largo cabello azul. Los tres se burlaron de la advertencia.

"Si no quieres problemas, lárgate idiota" Dijo el que parecía ser el líder, los otros dos rieron, aunque no mucho, ya que el hombre le borró la sonrisa al que lo había desafiado con tremendo puñetazo, el que aún sostenía a Millisant fue tocado por una mano desde atrás. Cuando se dio vuelta, unos ojos púrpura le sonreían cordialmente.

"Suéltala si no quieres que te destruya el sistema nervioso" Dijo con amabilidad Sorrento, el muchacho tragó saliva y soltó a la joven, que enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de Sorrento, temblando cual conejito asustado. Los dos que estaban aún conscientes se llevaron al que el otro alto sujeto había dejado inconsciente. Sorrento le sonrió al hombre.

"Gracias, Kanon, me alegro que hayas regresado de visita" Dijo Sorrento, Kanon medio le sonrió a su ex compañero de armas.

"Vaya, las cosas siguen igual por aquí, excepto por la que tienes pegada a tu cintura ¿quién es ella eh?" Dijo Kanon, intrigado.

"Bueno, digamos que por ahora está bajo mi cuidado, sabe tocar de maravillas la flauta" Le respondió Sorrento. Kanon le echó un vistazo a esos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con miedo aún.

"Es preciosa, no deberías dejar que ande sola por ahí, y tu linda deberías haber gritado por ayuda" Le dijo Kanon, Millisant escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sorrento y no lo miró más, Sorrento le acarició el cabello.

"Lo que pasa es que no puede hablar, Kanon, además yo nunca la dejo sola, se perdió entre tanta gente, eso es todo" Le contestó el joven peli violeta, Kanon se encogió de hombros, pero que chica tan rara, linda, pero rara.

"Tranquila, Milli, ya estás a salvo, vamos, nos iremos a casa" Le dijo Sorrento de forma tranquilizadora, ella lo soltó medio renuente y lo tomó la mano. Ianthe se les unió un poco más adelante, Kanon les acompañó también.

-0-

Millisant no confiaba en Kanon, aunque este se mostrara cordial con ella, no quería estar a solas con él. Sorrento observaba su comportamiento con gracia, ni en un millón de años admitiría que le gustaba ser el único hombre a quien ella miraba con confianza. Julián estaba ocupado organizando el baile que se celebraría en su mansión por el cumpleaños de su padre, por lo cual, no les prestaba mucha atención. Para Millisant eso estaba perfecto. Kanon no se quedó mucho, esa tarde partiría al Santuario, tenía cosas que arreglar allí. Pero antes logró acorralar a Sorrento sin Millisant en el medio. Ambos estaban caminando por la orilla del mar muy tranquilamente.

"¿No tendrás problemas cuando regreses al Santuario? No creo que tus colegas dorados te reciban con los brazos abiertos" Dijo Sorrento.

"Lo sé, pero tengo que regresar de todas formas. Pero antes quería preguntarte algo" Dijo Kanon, Sorrento frunció el ceño, ¿qué sería lo que Kanon deseaba saber?

"Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer con Millisant? No puede quedarse aquí por siempre ¿O acaso tienes otras intenciones con ella?" Eso realmente tomó a Sorrento con la guardia baja, él había estado pensando en eso, el psiquiatra que la había visitado últimamente le había dicho que no mejoraría hasta que enfrentara sus miedos, así quizás hasta recuperaría el habla.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que en cuanto encontremos a su familia y arreglemos el desastre que es su vida, podrá salir al mundo por ella misma, es talentosa y tiene un gran futuro" Le contestó Sorrento.

"Yo no me refería a eso" Dijo Kanon, Sorrento lo miró extrañado, pero el otro aún no lo miraba.

"¿A que te referías entonces?"

"Bueno, me refería a lo que sientes por ella, es obvio que la chica está enamorada de ti, eso hasta un niño lo hubiera notado" Dijo, Sorrento se sonrojó levemente, no tomaba los sentimientos de ella de esa manera.

"Sólo la estoy ayudando, Kanon, nada más"

"Si tú lo dices" Fue lo único que Kanon respondió, pero sabía que había dejado dudando a Sorrento, con eso se sentía satisfecho.

Esa noche, mientras Mili practicaba con su flauta, Sorrento la observaba intensamente, la chica se sentía tan vigilada que varias veces tuvo que parar para luego retomar la melodía desde el principio. Iba a ser parte de la banda que tocaría en el baile junto con Sorrento. El muchacho suspiró y se retiró, Millisant lo vio irse y miró con tristeza su espalda que se iba alejando.

Sorrento no durmió bien esa noche, no sabía que le pasaba, las palabras de Kanon resonaban en su mente ¿qué era lo que sentía por Milli? Además de querer ayudarla a salir adelante, no se había percatado de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él... no, seguro que sólo se sentía así porque él había sido la primera persona en prestarle ayuda y atención. Pero por alguna maldita razón eso lo molestaba. No quería que los sentimientos de ella fueran simplemente una manera de agradecerle que la hubiera rescatado esa noche hacía tantos días. ¿Pero acaso sería prudente incentivar su cariño hacia su persona, o acaso debería distanciarse de ella un poco? Eso podría destruir todo lo que había logrado con ella hasta ahora... La verdad no necesitaba complicaciones de esa magnitud en la vida, pero parecía que habían ciertas cosas que venían gratuitamente, a veces para bien, y a veces para mal; dependería de él como tomar las cosas con Millisant de ahora en más. Esa noche el sueño eludió al joven casi hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente, Julián se dignó a aparecer, estaba ocupado, pero quería informarle a Sorrento que el único familiar que tenía la joven había sido hallado y vendría por ella esa tarde. Sorrento asintió cuando Julián le dijo que sólo tenía a su padre con vida, la madre había muerto hacía años ya. Millisant aún no había sido informada de esto, por lo que Sorrento fue a comunicarle la noticia, no era que no estuviera feliz por ella, pero no le gustaba la idea de separarse de la chica cuando había decidido quedarse a su lado. Aunque debería sentirse aliviado de saber que Millisant tenía a alguien que la iba a cuidar, aunque tenía ganas de enviar todo al demonio y llevársela a alguna isla lejana para quedarse allí con ella para siempre. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Millisant. Ella le abrió y le sonrió deslumbrantemente.

"Milli, hay algo que tengo que decirte" Empezó a decir él, ella asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras siguía ordenando su ropa, no parecía haberse percatado que Sorrento no era él mismo ese día.

"Encontraron a tu padre, él vendrá por ti esta tarde" Dijo Sorrento, más no se esperaba la reacción de la chica, que soltó la camisola que tenía en las manos y lo miró aterrada, luego cayó de rodillas al suelo, escondiendo su rostro en las manos. Enseguida él se le acercó, arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándola. Ella parecía haberse revertido a su antigua forma de ser, sus ojos estaban vacantes de expresión cuando Sorrento logró ver su rostro.

"Milli, ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres regresar con tu padre?" Preguntó él en vano, ya que ella ni se movió, se había abrazado su propio cuerpo como para protegerse de algo. Sorrento frunció el ceño, con lo que le había costado convertirla en la chica dulce y adorable que era ahora.

"¿Él te lastimó, verdad? Bastardo" Dijo Sorrento, no dejaría que ese desgraciado se acercara a Millisant y tenía planeado hacerlo sufrir también.

Mili por fin abrazó a Sorrento por la cintura y comenzó a llorar, al menos era algo, demostrando el terror que le tenía a su padre de la única forma que sabía, Sorrento la abrazó con más fuerza y acarició su cabello con un gesto que estaba destinado a tranquilizarla. El muchacho apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica, mientras trataba de calmarla lo mejor que podía

"No..." Fue lo primero que dijo ella, Sorrento se sorprendió de escuchar por primera vez su voz.

"¿Que dijiste?" Dijo él anonadado, ella lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo y tristeza, Sorrento le apartó el cabello del rostro con suavidad, detestaba verla sufrir.

"No... me... lleves... con ... él" Dijo Millisant con esfuerzo, Sorrento se separó un poco de ella para mirarla con sorpresa. Por fin había hablado, lástima que fuera para en una situación tan penosa para ella.

"Él te golpeó de esa forma ¿verdad? Tienes que decirlo a la policía, de esa forma no te podrá llevar de aquí" Le dijo Sorrento, tratando de no alarmarla, ella asintió y le echó los brazos al cuello. No quería irse de esa casa, donde había conocido calidez y el cariño de las personas en esta, y donde estaba Sorrento, a quien adoraba más que a nadie en el mundo

"Sorrento... " Susurró la joven, al muchacho le agradó ver su nombre pronunciado por Millisant y la abrazó con más fuerza. Era todo un prodigio que articulara palabra después de todo. Y Sorrento tenía toda la intención de incitarla a que hablara más seguido. Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo... y que ella se quedara con él.

"Está bien que hables, nadie te lastimará por eso, antes lo mataré para que no te lastime, Milli" Ella le sonrió a su pesar y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sorrento le sonrió, acariciando su precioso rostro.

"Siempre voy a protegerte" Le dijo y acercó sus labios a los de ella, no pudiendo evitar el impulso de besarla. Sus labios se movieron con ternura sobre la suave boca de la joven que se le entregaba con tanta confianza, pero aún así después de un segundo ella se sobresaltó y se apartó, alejándose de él. Lo miró asustada y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sorrento se quedó estupefacto por su reacción y la de él mismo, no había planeado besarla, pero la tentación de hacerlo fue más fuerte que él. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se levantó, debía buscarla y aclarar las cosas.

Los sirvientes iban y venían, la mansión era un mundo de gente yendo y viniendo. A Sorrento le fue imposible encontrar a Millisant entre tanto ajetreo, aún así la buscó por todas partes, hasta salió a recorrer la playa, pero nada, ella parecía haberse esfumado.

En tanto, Millisant estaba con Ianthe, llorando en su regazo, la mujer se había sorprendido cuando ella la llamó por su nombre. La chica sólo atinó a arrodillarse y esconder su rostro en la amplia falda de la mujer y llorar como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

"Dime, cariño, ¿qué te sucedió?" Le decía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Estaba sorprendida también de que la chica le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

"Mi padre viene por mí. Tengo miedo, no quiero ir con él, es malvado" Dijo entre sollozos la pobre muchacha, Ianthe suspiró, eso no sonaba bien.

"Sabes que si dices que él te golpea, la policía lo arrestará... creo que será mejor que Sorrento no lo vea o le dará una paliza" Dijo la mujer, pero al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, Millisant lloró con más fuerza.

"Umm, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Por qué lloras así cuando menciono a Sorrento?" La chica siguió llorando con verdadera angustia. Cuando se calmó, Ianthe la sentó en una silla y le preparó un té.

"Estás preocupada por no volver a verlo ¿no es cierto?" Millisant revolvió su tasa con desgano pero no dijo nada, la mujer estaba cada vez más extrañada por la actitud de la chica. En ese momento Sorrento entró a la cocina, aliviado al ver a la jovena salvo con Ianthe.

"Milli te estuve buscando por toda la casa, no desaparezcas así" Dijo él, acercándose, Millisant se quedó quieta, no lo miró, pero cuando él se acercó, la chica se levantó y puso la mesa de por medio, eso sorprendió tanto a Sorrento como a Ianthe, la joven solía estar siempre abrazada al muchacho, por lo que su asustada reacción era algo extraña.

"Milli... necesito hablar contigo en algún lugar más tranquilo, tu padre llegará en un par de horas y hay cosas que no me has dicho" Dijo él con suma tranquilidad, tratando de no asustarla aún más, Millisant dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Ianthe, que asintió teniendo la impresión de que la chica parecía un conejo asustado. Millisant miró a Sorrento, él tenía una mirada sosegada y una pose tranquila, esperando pacientemente que ella lo acompañara, no dejaba traslucir nada de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Por fin se acercó a paso lento hacia Sorrento, tomándole la mano, él le sonrió y la llevó a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, Millisant se sentó en el sofá en el cual se durmiera la vez que Sorrento la había traído por primera vez. Sorrento prefirió quedarse de pie.

"Milli yo... yo no quise asustarte hoy más de lo que ya estás... perdóname" Le dijo Sorrento, la chica miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero al escuchar sus palabras levantó sus ojos hacia él. Sorrento tenía una mirada difícil de interpretar, parecía estar angustiado pero al mismo tiempo trataba de que eso no se evidenciara mucho. Millisant suspiró, amaba a ese hombre allí parado más que a nada en el mundo, pero sabía que su tiempo con él se agotaba rápidamente y eso la hacía sentir miserable, no quería vivir lejos de Sorrento, él era su seguridad, la mano que la sostenía para no caer, la inspiración de su música, su vida.

Después de un par de minutos que parecieron horas, Millisant se levantó y caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban, Sorrento se quedó quieto, no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a asustarla otra vez, pero ella le sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, acercando sus tiernos labios a los de él. Sorrento se sorprendió al principio por su reacción, pero enseguida la abrazó a su vez y respondió al beso con suavidad, ella se apretó más en contra de él, amoldando su cuerpo al de Sorrento; él respondió a esa clara señal de entrega profundizando el beso, así estuvieron hasta que se separaron un poco para buscar aire. Ella lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión tan llena de amor y adoración que casi hace tambalear al General Marino, él le devolvió la mirada de afecto también, besando su mejilla y la suave piel de su cuello, Millisant sonrió satisfecha, Sorrento no iba a dejar que nadie la alejara de él.

"Milli" Susurró Sorrento, ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.

"¿Que?"

"He estado pensando... no quiero que ese bastardo de tu padre se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima, pero él es la única persona que tiene tu custodia legal, excepto que..."

"¿Excepto qué?" Mili preguntó, rogando mentalmente que a Sorrento se le hubiera ocurrido algo para salvar la situación.

"Excepto que él dé el consentimiento para que seas mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Millisant?" Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven, pero no tardó mucho en sonreír y besar a Sorrento.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó ella, abrazándolo, él la abrazó a su vez y la llenó de besos en el rostro.

-0-

Un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años entró en la enorme mansión a la cual había sido citado. Un par de policías y un juez iban a su lado. El hombre miraba todo con recelo y admiración a la vez, malditos ricos, sí que vivían como dioses mientras ratas de puerto como él se morían de hambre. El sujeto de verdad que estaba resentido, para colmo le habían informado que su hija había sido hallada. Esa pequeña mujerzuela se arrepentiría de haber escapado de él, lo había dejado sin alguien que se ocupara de la casa y de su comida. Ya vería la condenada en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

Millisant permanecía sentada en la biblioteca, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza en la silla, Sorrento trataba de calmarla quedándose a su lado de pie y apoyando suavemente una mano en el tembloroso hombro de la muchacha, en silencioso apoyo. Millisant sabía bien como era su padre y lo mal que la pasaría si la dejaban con él otra vez. El hombre, seguido de los otros tres, se presentó sin más en el lugar, pero no bien divisó a su hija le echó una mirada asesina. La chica casi salta de la silla para salir corriendo, sólo el hecho de que Sorrento se mantenía a su lado evitó eso.

El juez puso una maleta sobre la mesa, la cual abrió y sacó varios expedientes. El amable médico que la había atendido la primera vez también estaba presente, lo mismo que Julián, que se veía claramente irritado con la situación.

"Como se puede apreciar en estos documentos y la partida de nacimiento, la señorita Millisant T. es hija legítima de Bernard T. y de su difunta esposa Sheila R., al ser la señorita menor de edad, el señor Bernard está en todo su derecho de llevarla de vuelta con él" Dijo el juez, Millisant miró con desesperación a Sorrento, que no quitaba los ojos a Bernard, que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Pero este hombre no está capacitado para cuidar de esta muchacha, ella no es psíquicamente estable, además de que el señor es un golpeador compulsivo" Dijo el médico, Julián y Sorrento asintieron, ellos eran testigos de la brutalidad que se había ejercido en la chica. El juez asintió, mirando unos papeles que el doctor le entregó en ese momento, además contaba con una pericia psicológica de parte de un psiquiatra.

"¿Usted señorita avala las acusaciones hechas por la familia Solo?" Millisant tragó con fuerza, su padre la miraba como desafiándola a que lo inculpara, Sorrento se percató de eso y se alejó por unos instantes de la chica, acercándose al hombre, que tuvo que dejar de mirar a su hija para defenderse de cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar a recibir de parte de ese peligroso muchacho. Millisant aprovechó para asentir como respuesta. El juez giró su mirada ahora hacia Bernard, que había retrocedido unos pasos hacia atrás. Sorrento sonrió satisfecho y regresó a ocupar su lugar detrás de Millisant.

"¿Y usted señor, no niega los cargos?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Como se atreve a insinuar que yo maltrato a mi hija, ella es lo único que mi amada esposa me dejó al morir" Se defendió el hombre, Sorrento no podía creer lo hipócrita que era y Millisant estaba rezando para que el juez decidiera dejarla con la familia Solo.

"Aquí tengo testigos que dicen lo contrario"

"¡Millisant les habrá dicho algunas patrañas para que le crean!" Dijo exasperado Bernard, no se podía creer que esa inferior ratita que tenía por hija se hubiera atrevido a acusarlo.

"¡Yo no he dicho ninguna mentira!" Saltó ella, ahora sí que se sentía enfadada y por primera vez deseaba que la escucharan, Sorrento la miró con sorpresa y le sonrió, por fin ese sujeto iba a saber lo que era bueno.

"Por qué no les dices que eres un borracho golpeador y que mi madre de seguro murió después de que la golpearas tanto. ¡Me niego a tener que regresar contigo!" El juez la miró con sorpresa mientras que Bernard sudaba con nerviosismo. La muchacha iba a mandarlo a la cárcel si seguía así.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Exclamó el hombre a voz de cuello, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio cerca de donde estaba sentada la joven. Aunque eso no la amedrentó esta vez.

"¡Claro que no!" Esa discusión parecía que iba a durar largo rato, por lo que Sorrento decidió ir al grano, ya que Millisant parecía haberse librado del terror que le tenía a su abusivo padre.

"Señor, le sugiero amablemente que se calme, no me gusta que maltraten a Millisant. Si el Sr. Juez me lo permite, me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con usted" Dijo Sorrento con tanta amabilidad que el juez asintió, por lo que todos salieron de la biblioteca. Bernard miraba con desconfianza a Sorrento, pero el muchacho no parecía tener ninguna tendencia agresiva por el momento.

"Bien, ya que nos dejaron solos, me gustaría proponerle algo de forma civilizada" Dijo Sorrento, el sujeto le gruñó como toda respuesta.

"Por lo que veo, usted no es la persona idónea para cuidar de Millisant, pero yo sí. Por lo cual le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que ella es menor de edad... pues necesito de su amable autorización legal. Piénselo bien, ya no la tendría que cuidarla ni volver a verla" Le dijo Sorrento.

"¿Y qué pasa si yo me niego?" Dijo en un tono hosco el padre de la joven, no pensaba entregar a Millisant así de fácil.

"En ese caso, no llegará muy lejos. O el Sr. Julián lo envía a la cárcel o va a sufrir un infortunado accidente del cual me voy a encargar personalmente. Usted decide" Dijo Sorrento, abandonando su fingido tono amable para implementar uno tono frío como el acero. Bernard tragó con fuerza, mesándose el cabello nervioso, de las posibilidades que tenía, la mejor era dejar que Millisant se casara con ese sujeto, cosa que no lo hacía para nada feliz.

"Muy bien, bastardo, tú ganas. Le daré el maldito consentimiento al juez para que se casen... pero con una condición" Sorrento arqueó una ceja de forma interrogante.

"Quiero una cuantiosa suma de dinero para indemnizarme por la pérdida" Dijo Bernard, sus ojos brillando codiciosamente. Sorrento apretó los labios para no darle un puñetazo como respuesta, pero asintió. Con eso se libraría de él de una vez por todas.

"Bien, pero si lo veo siquiera a una kilómetro de Millisant, me reservaré el derecho de denunciarlo a la policía" Dijo fríamente Sorrento, el otro sujeto asintió a desgana, parecía que el muchachito tenía bien cubiertos sus flancos y no podría pedir más de los que sacaría ese día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Bernard partiera, Sorrento comunicó la decisión del sujeto al juez, con lo cual Millisant podría ser libre de él. Milli corrió a abrazar a Sorrento con fuerza, él le sonrió y la abrazó a su vez. Julián e Ianthe los miraron sonrientes, al menos uno de los problemas estaba resuelto. Julián miró la hora en su reloj y salió como tiro de la biblioteca, la fiesta comenzaría dentro de cuatro horas y aún había mil detalles de los cuales ocuparse.

"Bueno, creo que iré a supervisar que todo ande sobre ruedas en la cocina, será mejor que ambos se den una buena ducha y se cambien, la orquesta comenzará a practicar dentro de una hora" Dijo Ianthe, Sorrento y Millisant asintieron y la siguieron fuera del lugar tomados de la mano

_**THE END.**_

Goddess Rhiannon

2/12/05


End file.
